


Second Chances

by Seaki



Category: Maine & Wolf
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaki/pseuds/Seaki





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PilotintheAttic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotintheAttic/gifts).



Wolf sighed, fingers flexing now that there were unbound from gloves and no longer held any weaponry. He hated his job, wishing constantly to go back to the previous one. He dragged himself along, bones weary, and he just wanted a shower. 

His muscles were tense, and he was on edge, swinging his fist at a noise the rustled behind him. Instead of knocking whatever it was back, a hand had encased his wrist. Panic filled his chest and he struggled against the hold. 

"Please don't fight, I'm not here to cause trouble," the voice bit out sharply. Wolf froze. The voice was familiar - one that he could recognize anywhere after all the torture the man put him through. "What are you doing here, Brandt," the former actor snarled in response. 

Brandt flinched back, keeping his grip on Wolf. "I just wanted to talk... To you and Maine." Wolf gave a small glare, ripping his hand from the other's grip. He led the other man further into the house. 

Maine was settled in the dining room, having just finished cooking. He'd gotten back earlier than Wolf. It became something of an unspoken rule for whomever had gotten back first to cook for the night so they could eat together. "Maine, we have a guest," he called into their small dining area.

Wolf sighed. He was used to changes in routines, but that didn't mean he liked those changes all the time. Brandt was silent for the moment, but the figured it wouldn't last, especially with Maine's narrow-eyed defensiveness. "What do you want...?" 

"To apologize," Brandt said with a simple easiness. He was slightly relaxed in appearance, but Maine knew him longer than that. He could tell when the other the was nervous or defensive. Wolf shook his head at the stare off and busied himself setting the table. All he wanted right now was a shower and to relax but this was far from either. "How about we eat and we can discuss this after, yeah?" Wolf mentioned loudly to catch their attentions.

Maine flinched back, turning his gaze slightly from Brandt, but making a point to be aware of what he was doing. Brandt was barely predictable at best. The two followed Wolf to the table, though Brandt shuffled awkwardly waiting for the other two to take a seat. 

They ate in silence, forks scraping against the bottom of their plates. It only served to annoy Wolf more as he ate his pasta in silence. He gave the two others an annoyed glace once he finished his meal and stood to put his plate in the sink.

He turned on the tap, expecting to start washing the dishes. Arms wrapped around his waist and he felt the slight scruff of Maine's face against his own. "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of the dishes." Wolf gave a small smile, shoulders relaxing slightly. "I'll be on the couch," Wolf sighed, and Maine nudged him off. 

Wolf curled up on the couch, closing his eyes for a moment. He was glad that Maine took over the dishes, because he didn't know if he could stand any longer. He pulled his feet onto the couch after dropping the shoes off his feet. He flexed his toes, wrapping his arms around his knees and settling his face on top of them. 

He tilted his head, listening to the clink of dishes in the sink. He could hear the quiet murmur of talking, but he couldn't find the energy to care what they were talking about. 

He could practically see what Maine was doing in the kitchen when he closed his eyes. He imagined that his shoulders were tense, drawing up and ready to strike Brandt should he do anything. He could see the patterns on the dishes and the rushing water aided by his hearing. 

He gave a small chuckle in response, opening his eyes and waving away the image. He wished it didn't have to be this way - that he could go back to acting in films and not needing to help a country fight a war. He never signed up for it, and he didn't want to. But he really didn't have a choice. 

It took a while before Brandt and Maine joined him in the sitting area. He glanced up at the two, gesturing for them to take a seat in silence. Maine settled next to him on the sofa, and Brandt sat across from them on a chair. There was an awkward pause of silence, no one knowing quite what to say. 

Wolf spoke up. "What are you doing here?" he sighed out. Maine slid his gaze between the two before focusing on Brandt. It took a moment before the intruder spoke. "Like I said... I wanted to apologize. I know it doesn't mean much," Brant started. His hands were clasped in his lap, and he was looking up at them. 

"Sometimes I do things I regret. I'm not..." Brandt gave a frown, unsure of how to word it. He expected this to go differently, not to have an emotionally exhausted pair that would actually give him the time of day. Of course they could take this as Brant trying to get under their skin. 

"I think we started on the wrong foot. I'm just asking for a second chance?" he questioned almost pleadingly. In these moments of clarity, he actually did remember that how he acted wasn't sane. These moments didn't last long, normally. But he could try, right? 

Maine wanted to snort in response. "You're a spy, Brandt. How do we know you aren't just trying to get under our skin and try to report things back to the agency? How do we know you just aren't trying to hurt Wolf again?" He spoke harshly, still tense and ready to attack should Brandt try anything. 

Before either could continue, Wolf spoke. "You get one chance, Brandt. Don't waste it," Wolf pulled himself up. "I'm going to shower. Don't kill each other," and he left the room, intending to use all the hot water. Brandt left after some parting words from Maine while Wolf took his shower. They were harsh and threatening, because despite their job, Maine tried his hardest to keep Wolf safe, even if it came from the inside. He stepped into the bedroom, letting the door click closed behind him. 

Wolf was just stepping out of the shower, steam billowing out behind him. He wrapped himself in the largest towel and draped it over his body to preserve the warmth from escaping. He meanders back into the room, the chill from the air forced him to shiver, but arms were wrapped around him quickly. 

Maine radiated warmth like a furnace, wrapping Wolf up in a blanket of heat. "Are you sure we should trust him?" Maine muttered into Wolf's auburn hair. "No," Wolf admitted. "We probably shouldn't trust anyone, but a second chance won't hurt, right?" Wolf frowned, suddenly unsure. 

Maine sighed, pulling back. "I'll be there in a second," nudging Wolf off to the bed. Wolf let the towel drop from his body and sat on the bed for a moment. He slid on his boxers and curled up with his back against the headboard. He pulled the blanket up over his knees and pulled a book into his lap, opting to read until Maine came to bed. 

Maine returned moments later in his sleep wear. They settled in and dropped off to sleep - they would worry about this in the morning.


End file.
